This invention relates to a connector member which is for water-tight connection to a counterpart member.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, a conventional connector member comprises a printed circuit board, a connector portion attached to the printed circuit board, a casing, and sealing means for providing water-tight seal between the connector portion and the casing. It should, however, be noted that the sealing means has a complicated structure. This renders the connector member unreliable, bulky, and expensive.